Mi Color Favorito
by Niveneh
Summary: El color favorito de Shaoran es el verde, lee este fanfic y entérate porqué lo es.


Mi color favorito.

Por: Marissa Cervantes

Verde. 

Es mi color favorito. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? Tal vez sí.

Evoco un suceso ocurrido hace mucho tiempo:

A raíz de la muerte de papá, mi madre se sumió en un estado de depresión muy crítico. La abuela me contó que por recomendación suya y de sus hermanas, mi madre decidió hacer un pequeño viaje a Japón. Dejó a todas mis hermanas en casa y se fue sólo conmigo y con Wei, quien desde entonces se ha convertido en un gran soporte. Mi madre me contó que era su idea quedarse allí sólo dos semanas o menos; pero que Japón la conquistó y decidió agrandar nuestra estadía. 

No recuerdo mucho de aquellos días, y es normal ya que contaba con poco más de tres años. Pero ya contaba con conocimientos de Magia, muy avanzados; creo que tal vez eso ha hecho que mis recuerdos se conserven mejor. 

Recuerdo que, aunque mamá tal vez se estaba reponiendo de la reciente muerte de mi padre, yo aún no lo superaba. Estuve junto a él cuando dio su último suspiro. Es una de esas cosas que jamás se borran de tu mente.  Siempre que trataba de dormir o cerraba los ojos, a mi mente acudían esos recuerdos. Era una especie de tormento que jamás me dejaba en paz. 

Un día salí del hotel. Fue una gran tontería, he de admitirlo, ya que era un niño pequeño y que no conocía nada de Japón. Recorrí las calles varios minutos, aunque tal vez no me alejé tanto del hotel, ya que para mi madre fue fácil hallarme; pero eso fue después. 

Llegué a un parque, había varios columpios, pero no había nadie en ellos. Me senté en uno y empecé a mecerme levemente. Me sentía desolado, quería a mi padre conmigo. Lo necesitaba... murió de una forma tan espontánea... tan rápida, creo que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, de asimilar su muerte. Fue muy repentino. 

Estaba en esas cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí. Al principio no le presté atención y seguí inmerso en mis pensamientos. Vi un pañuelo frente a mí. Entonces noté que estaba llorando. 

-'Toma'- escuché una vocecita. 

Como por instinto tomé el pañuelo y sequé mis lágrimas levemente. 

-'Gracias'- dije, aún sin alzar la mirada.

-'¿Por qué estás llorando?'- me pregunta la misma voz.

Entonces levanté y la vi. Era una pequeña más o menos de mi edad. Sus cabellos eran cafés y los tenía al largo del cuello. Pero lo que más me impactó en ella fueron sus ojos. Eran verdes... verdes como dos esmeraldas. 

-'Mi... mi papá'- dije apenas salí del pequeño trance- '... él murió...'

-'Ya veo'- dijo ella poniéndose en el columpio de junto- 'pero no estés triste a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así. Y te entiendo...'

-'¿Me entiendes?'-

-'Sí'- dijo ella bajando la mirada levemente- '...mi mamá también murió hace poco...'

-'Lo siento...'- sólo pude decirle. 

-'No te preocupes'- ella me sonrió- '...al principio también estaba triste, pero luego entendí que ella estaba feliz en el cielo y que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar...'

-'¿Crees que mi papá también esté allá?'- le pregunté esperanzado.

-'¡Claro que sí!'- ella me sonrió de nuevo, mirándome con esos ojos verde esmeralda, que me transmitían una seguridad grandísima- 'de seguro tu papá era un hombre muy bueno y ahora se encuentra en el cielo, esperando el día en que vuelva a verte'

-'Gracias...'- le sonreí-'...muchas gracias...'

-'¡¡Hermana!!'- escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

-'¡Es mi hermano!'- ella se puso de pie- 'tengo que irme, adiós...'

Ella tomó el pañuelo y, por unos segundos, nuestras manos estuvieron unidas. Nos miramos fijamente. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy rápido y luego salió corriendo rápidamente, alejándose de mi vista. Pero el tono de sus ojos siempre quedó conmigo.

Y creo que fue a partir de allí que el verde se convirtió en mi color favorito. Porque a pesar del consejo que la niña me dio, a pesar de sus palabras de consuelo, lo que más me quedó de ella fue el hermoso color de sus ojos. 

Por eso, unos cuantos años después, no tuve ninguna duda al escoger el color de mi traje ceremonial. 

Mi madre me había llevado para que escogiera la tela de mi traje ceremonial. Ella quería que yo mismo la escogiera, decía que eso era muy importante. Yo le hice caso y fui con ella. 

-'Hay muchas para elegir'- me dijo- '...empecemos por lo primero... ¿de qué color quieres el traje?'- 

Sonreí cuando ella hizo la pregunta. En sólo un par de segundos, recordé a la pequeña niña que conocí en Japón.

-De color verde- respondí sin titubear. 

Es curioso, creo que eso fue lo primero que me empezó a gustar de ella. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención. Sus ojos. Además de ser verdes, expresaban una calidez que jamás había presenciado en ninguna otra persona. Lo primero que me agradó en ella fueron sus ojos, es cierto. Después vinieron las demás cosas, pero lo primero fueron sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como dos hermosas esmeraldas. 

-'Shaoran...'- ella se acerca a mí- '¿Qué te ocurre? Es que has estado muy distraído hoy... ¿te ocurre algo?'

-'Nada en especial... sólo he estado algo pensativo'- le respondo evitando mirarla. Siempre que la miro a los ojos como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi espalda. 

-'¿Sí? ¿y en qué pensabas?'- me pregunta sonriendo.

Miro sus ojos, veo mi vida reflejada en ellos. Sus ojos verdes... tan verdes... tan hermosos.

-'¿En qué pensabas?'- vuelve a preguntar. Esta vez no tengo dudas sobre la respuesta.

-'En mi color favorito'- suspiro sonriendo.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Sí, sí, excesivamente corto y sin conclusión. Pero me ha gustado como quedó. Tenía ganas de escribir algo más de S+S, creo que era la espinita que necesitaba sacarme después del final de "Destino y Esperanza". 

El fic está dedicado con todo el corazón a Serena Tsukino, por su cumpleaños. ¡¡Sorpresa!! ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque lo hice especialmente para ti. Un besho y felicidades!! 

Para comentarios, tartas de cumpleaños y demás escribir a rei01@tokyo-3.com  


End file.
